HOTD: Horizon
by Nexus16
Summary: In nature, species of all kinds are born with skills and abilities adapted for their survival. But what happens when these skills become obsolete? Evolution or extinction. Being born during Armageddon, Komuro Takashi learns early on to adapt and survive. With his back against the wall, Takashi will only have two options: die... or... forsake his humanity and evolve.
1. Chapter 1

In 1831, biologist Charles Darwin theorized that if a species entered an endangered state, nature will select a few individuals to survive. Gifting them a new set of skills as newer variation of a previous species.

Evolution. Nature wasn't fair with this reward. Sometimes it was generous with it, sometimes it withheld it. It all depended on nature's will and if it saw fit for that species to survive. Someone might say that this is unfair and unjust, but it was completely fair. Mother Nature held no biases and didn't favor any life more than any other.

The toss of a coin, the roll of a dice, the shuffling of cards. Random probability was how the universe worked. It was unplanned and erratic, like its partner; fate. So, when a race was on the edge of extinction, it had two choices… evolution or extinction.

Humanity has never experienced the true power of nature. That is until patient zero entered the picture. One by one, countries all over the globe experienced the same disease.

The rural and isolated areas were first as it was easy for a predator to pick off the smallest and most isolated of the herd. Towns and cities soon became graveyards and hauntings for the dead.

Quarantine zones were put up to safekeep all the remaining. Generators, electricity, and power went out and the darkness of night became one of man's greatest threats.

It wasn't too long before the governments disbanded as the chaotic societies couldn't maintain themselves any longer. It seemed oblivion was the next stage for the species.

But by some strange divine luck humanity was able to hold onto some glimmer of hope. Small groups out of an entire race were able to form and erect out of the chaos and darkness, just so they could try and stay alive.

A forked path with two roads ahead, one leading towards annihilation and the other towards vitality. Evolution was the key, the turning point of their demise. But it all loops right back around to the basics of animal nature: fight or flight.

* * *

 _The world came to end when… honestly, I don't remember when. My parents were teenagers when humanity was pushed to the edge. Someone even asked me if I had remembered a time when the world was innocent and not so fucked up. No…_

 _I was born into this world, for me and my generation this world was our home. So, when we heard the stories of what life was like back in the day, we dubbed them as the ravings of a madman._

 _Whether this was Armageddon or not, it didn't matter. This was home…_

Several darkly dressed men and women traversed through the dead city. The skies were grey and dark from the impending storm with thunder rumbling in the distance. The towering buildings were black and destroyed. Some parts of the city had an abundance of undergrowth spreading through them, even some of the buildings. Blood and corpses were seen throughout the metropolis. Tokonosu City… or at least what it once was. Now what's left was just a ghost.

The dark dressed group had five members; three women and two men. They wore masks that covered most of their faces. A kitsune, wolf, hawk, lion, and snake masks. Crouched down, the group held automatic weapons, fingers near the trigger. They were stalking through the broken streets, destroyed vehicles were littered everywhere. Blood stains from corpses were seen every now and then.

"Everyone still hear?" One of the men spoke through his radio. "Sound off. Fox."

A woman answered, "Snake's still here.

"Hawk; present," a masculine voice replied.

"Wolf here," another female answered.

The final feminine voice answered, "Lion."

"Dragon?" Fox looked around at his group and didn't their third male member. "Where the hell is Dragon?!"

Snake replied, "I saw him not ten minutes ago looking at that superstore we passed up."

"We're going back for the kid?" Hawk questioned towards Fox.

Fox turned around and started leading the group to their lost member, "No man left behind, etcetera. Plus, the Don is close to the kid, it'd be bad if we came back without Dragon."

The group carefully and silently retraced their steps to try and find the supermarket. The store had long since been raided and abandoned. The parking lot in front was broken and cracked, like it was just waiting to crumble into pieces. It was old and rotting; like a death being prolonged.

"Snake and Lion, search the left side of the store. Hawk and Wolf, the right side. I've the got the back. Fan out!"

The group set out into the store to find their missing member. The store was as dead as it looked, with its furniture; shelves, registers, tables, etc. were all spilled all over the place. Decayed, with rats, insects and other varmints scurrying around. The ceiling had holes, curtesy of the harsh elements, and looked like it was about to crumble at any moment. With destroyed furniture and debris, it had the appearance of a battered and decrepit maze.

Walking through the store, the gunmen had their weapons trained on anything that moved. They had laser sights activated to increase their accuracy with thermal vision implanted in their mask for any heat signatures.

Wolf saw Hawk inspecting a decayed corpse lying on the floor a few feet away; its dark grey, moldy skin was shriveled, hugging the skeleton like a catsuit. Fungus and other infectious spores was rooted in the cadaver.

"Disgusting," commented Hawk. Wolf watched as the blank, milky eyes slowly pop open with the lipless jaws open and shut, like it was trying to talk, or eat.

Wolf aimed and shot two bullets in the corpse's forehead. "Stop dicking around and help me find Wolf. I'd rather not prolong this little adventure."

"Just enjoying the lovely scenery," Hawk shrugged off.

On the other side of the store, Snake lowered her HK416 and leaned down and picked up an old photo on the floor. It was of an old couple sitting in chairs in front of the very store Snake stood in; the old woman held an infant wrapped in a blanket, a younger-looking couple standing behind them; the young held another blanket-wrapped infant with benevolent smile on her lips.

"Memories of the past," Snake placed it gently on one of shelves. Lion joined her and placed a hand on Snake's shoulder, "At least you aren't alive to see what's come of your home."

As Snake walked off, she failed to see shadows a few meters behind her. Snake also didn't comprehend the whisper-like groans behind her.

Fox was crouched on the ground, searching for any indication of boot prints. Standing up, he moved slowly and silently, careful about how loud his own boots were.

"Come on, Dragon, this isn't the time to play cat and mouse," Fox whispered to himself. He looked up and saw the refrigeration room. The door was halfway open and pitch-black darkness was only what he saw inside.

Feeling no other option, Fox—with steeled nerves—entered the back room. Utilizing his infrared gear in his mask, he navigated through the cold, dark storage unit.

It was quiet as can be, with the exceptions of his soft footsteps. Fox stopped momentarily when he heard an unknown sound in his vicinity. His movements were sharp and precise when he turned to his left and kept his rifle trained.

He saw some sort of body moving near him a few meters. It was on the floor moving weirdly, on its hands and knees. He slowly moved towards it, not taking his gun's sight off it.

"Dragon?" Fox was in for a surprise when it wasn't his missing comrade. It was the body of humanoid male; dark grey—almost black—skin, extruded dark red veins running about, unfocused milky eyes, lipless jaws, torn rags, and exposed bones and organs.

Looking up from the body it was wolfing down, the creature saw Fox before releasing a shrieking, banshee-like howl. He heard other wails around him when corpses similar in appearance started slowly rising from up their sleep like state.

Backing up, he aimed at any that came close. He was roughly grabbed by his shoulder and turned around to meet another individual.

"Its me! Its Dragon! Fox, we need leave! We need to go, now!" Dragon wore black cargo pants, combat boots, a dark jacket with a large fur hood underneath a tattered black leather jacket. His forearms had furred bracers and he wore a blue, oriental dragon mask. He had a heavy looking duffel bag strapped around him. His KRISS Super V was strapped to his shoulder.

Fox and Dragon sprinted out as the creatures gave chase through uncoordinated racing. Slamming the door, the two comrades placed a worn-down table in front of it. The door was repeatedly struck as the creatures to overcome the metal door.

Dragon watched with panted breaths at the blocked door before being roughly shoved by Hawk when he and the others came up behind him. "What the hell was that?!"

"What're you talking about?!" Dragon defended, shoving away Hawk.

Hawk stepped closer to Dragon, his voice getting louder, "What do you mean 'what're you talking about'? You almost got yourself killed!"

"Did you think for a moment?!" Lion scolded Dragon like he was child.

Snake came to Dragon's defense, "Back off, both of you! This isn't the time act like children!"

"She's right," Fox agreed before turning to Dragon, "Dragon, you fucked up and almost got yourself killed! What's in the bag?"

Snatching the duffel, Fox, Wolf, and Snake looked inside. Because of their masks, no one could gauge their reactions or emotions. But all knew they were surprised to find whatever it was inside.

Wolf was the first to speak, "Y-You wandered off and went solo… on your own… for this?!"

Wolf's rant was cut short when the banging on the door increased in volume. Soon the door metal door started denting.

"Go!" Fox led the group out the store just as the creatures broke through and a large horde of them burst out. They scattered like cockroaches, trying to catch their prey.

"Rabbit!" Snake called through her walkie as the group ran through the broken glass doors. "This is Snake, we need an immediate evac! I repeat, we need an immediate evac!"

Wolf and Hawk looked back to aim their guns to try and slow down the horde. Their bullets did nothing to slow them, for everything one they took down three came up behind.

A black van pulled up in front of them where the back doors opened and a male with a rabbit mask wearing dark, tattered clothes appeared from it. "Come on!"

One by one, the group entered, the last being Dragon as he gave the bag to Lion. Before Dragon could properly enter, Rabbit hit the accelerator and the van took off.

The doors were hung open with Dragon being dragged and three infected hanging by his legs. With Rabbit driving recklessly from trying to avoid the destroyed vehicles in the street, the others couldn't gather their bearings to help Dragon.

"Get off me!" Dragon kicked off two of the infected but the last was persistent. Dragon had to keep the creature's mouth from munching on him was his hand pushing against the creature's forehead.

But it wasn't enough as the monster crawled and bit into Dragon's hand. Everyone who saw had body language that expressed fear and shock.

Lion and Fox grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up as Hawk shot the infected several times in the face. Slacking, the creature rolled on the concrete as the group sped off.

Assessing Dragon's situation, Fox removed Dragon's ruined fur bracer and—to his relief—only saw the bracer was the only damage, his skin was red with a bite mark, but the skin also wasn't broken.

"Your lucky, Dragon," Fox got up as Dragon laid on his back in exhaustion, "Very lucky."

Dragon reached up to remove his mask, since it was a bit too difficult to breathe with it on. Pulling back his hood, his face was revealed. Youthful, sharp masculine features, olive tanned complexion, long obsidian black hair, and honey gold eyes.

Komuro Takashi sighed as he looked at his spared hand, "Fucking hell…"

* * *

 **How do you like it? I'm having trouble doing pairing. (1)(TakashiXRei/Saeko), (2)(TakashiXRei/Saeko/Saya), & (3)(TakashiXRei/Saeko/Saya/Shizuka). I'm thinking of doing all of them, but I'm still debating it. Give feedback and your opinion, and remember: nothing but positive thoughts and constructive criticism.**

 **REVIEW...**


	2. Chapter 2

"You had one job, one job: follow orders. How the hell do you mess that up?!"

Takashi sat in a chair with his arms crossed and an irritated scowl marring his features. He was dressed down to a red muscle shirt, dark cargo pants, and boots. His long hair was loose as it draped below his shoulder-blades.

Rabbit—or Sora—stood in front of him with an angrily stern posture and expression. Takashi didn't reply, but instead he looked out the large bay windows of the office inside the weary skyscraper they occupied. "Well?! I'm talking you, boy!"

"That's enough!"

Stepping into the room were three men; two bodyguards and none other than Takagi Souichiro. The patriarch of the Takagi family wore a long trench coat and military style boots with a sheathed katana at his hip.

The two bodyguards stood at the door the leader walked through. Souichiro walked toward the long, grand, yet beat up table. He sat at the head while Takashi was sitting at his right side and Sora standing next to Takashi.

"Report," Souichiro commanded, his intimidating orangish amber eyes made Takashi look away.

And so, Sora gave a recap of the mission he and Takashi undertook with a few others. Of how they were after a bounty for a group of Factionless raiders. When scouting an area, Takashi trailed away from the group and went rogue. And how the others had postponed finding their target to find Takashi. And so on and so forth.

Souichiro had an inexpressive scowl that made it hard to tell what he was thinking for what felt like forever. His eyes turned to Takashi, his voice was still mysterious, "You disobeyed direct orders, went AWOL, and even then, didn't find the intended target?"

Takashi arched an eyebrow, "And?"

After a moment Souichiro visibly relaxed, "Well done."

Surprise came over Sora's face, "E-Excuse me?!"

The patriarch gestured to Takashi who rolled his eyes. Reaching into his pocket, Takashi pulled out a small cloth pouch. Sora looked at the pouch with confusion when Takashi dropped it on the table.

Souichiro commanded Sora to open it, but when he did shock filled his being. Severed, bloody tongues occupied the space of it.

"Wha…" Sora was speechless to say anything, so Takashi spoke instead.

"The guy who put the bounty on those raiders told us that they had unique insignias tattooed on. On their tongues in fact."

Takashi continued, "I found one of them and started stalking him. Thought I'd get a locale of where they were hiding out. I followed him and his buddies to that store, but it turns out that they didn't know about the horde that was waiting for them."

"I was able to dispatch them and a few the ghosts before while they were completely eaten to maintain my cover, since I was so close to a horde. That's why you saw one of them having a field day on a body. And that's all she wrote."

Sora was still speechless as he looked at the pouch of tongues in front of him. Once he got over his stupor, he grabbed the pouch and awkwardly spoke, "I guess I'll… go collect… the bounty… yeah…"

Bowing slightly to Souichiro, Sora left with saying a word.

Souichiro looked at the boy-turned-man he's known all these years. He's surprised to see how well Takashi's developed, not just physically but also mentally. Most young adults his age didn't have permission to go out into the Wilds as they were still in training or working inside the gates.

"You know," Souichiro started, "your mother isn't too happy about how you handled the hunt."

"The job got done and we're getting paid, all's well that ends well." Takashi stubbornly replied.

Souichiro wasn't having it, "While I agree, a bounty isn't worth the risk of your life, and especially others'."

Takashi didn't reply, he only looked away with arms crossed and scowl adorning his features. Souichiro breathed out with frustration, he could tell he wasn't getting anywhere with him. It usually took an extreme amount of force to break Takashi out of his inflexible shell.

Souichiro stood and moved towards the windows. "Go home, take the rest of the day off. You've been gone for almost a week. I'm sure your mother will be thrilled to see you've made it back. And, because of this mission I've let Lian know you'll be receiving your colors tomorrow."

Takashi rose and started for the door before Souichiro' voice stopped. "And Komuro, I know you tend to think and act instinctually, but try not to act too impulsively."

The young man nodded his before resuming to leave. Takashi walked down the hall that led to him towards the elevator, passing by different people that worked inside the tower.

Walking inside the elevator, Takashi waited for the doors to close. But before that, a young, pink-haired girl walked inside. With the doors closing, Takashi and the girl were silent; not even making small talk.

"Didn't expect to see you here," the girl commented. Takashi questioned, "Where'd you think I was?"

The young woman shrugged, "With my dad, getting your ass chewed out."

Takashi shook his head, "Nope. He just commended me on collecting that bounty."

"Keep doing stuff like that and you just might lose my father's favor. And you know that might be a bad move for your family." The girl's words made Takashi scoff with a roll of his eyes.

The young girl had sweeping, light pink hair that reached down to her knees, but was tied into two ponytails that touched her hips. The same orange eyes as Takagi Souichiro, and a stature that was below average for her gender and age range. Her figure was slender yet shapely, and extremely top-heavy with an incredible bust for someone as lissome as her. She wore a zipper-less, white hoodie that was too big for her figure and tight cutoff shorts that showed a lot leg with boots.

Takagi Saya, daughter of Souichiro; exceptionally intelligent, harsh, impolite, prideful, haughty and ferociously beautiful. Anyone near Don Souichiro who met his daughter would use these traits to describe her. Just like Takashi she had certain permits that teens usually didn't have, such as working with her mother trying to coordinate everything within their settlement. Muscle had nothing on brains, and that's an asset she had in spades. So, working alongside her equally intelligent mother was beneficial when it came to coordination within the gates, political moves, financial moves, etcetera.

"So," Takashi asked, "you want to hang out? You know, if you're not doing anything for the rest of the day?"

Saya turned to him with an arched eyebrow, "Why?"

"Well, we've been friends since we were toddlers," Takashi shrugged his shoulders before using his elbow to lean on Saya's head, "so I didn't think it'd be a problem to hang out with a friend."

Pushing the young man off her, Saya rolled her eyes, "Well, normally I wouldn't associate too much with the intellectually challenged, but being the good person that I am, I'll engage with someone as stupid as yourself. Plus I'll be receiving my colors tomorrow, think of it as a way of celebrating.

"So, it's a date?" Takashi smirked wildly, pulling her close by waist. Saya scoffed before roughly pushing him off, "Only in your dreams."

Saya and Takashi exited the elevator as a few others entered. Leaving base of the Takagi family, the two friends walked through the area that was their home.

 _While the city of Tokonosu was annihilated when the dead started rising and humans became an endangered species, all was not that bad. The remaining survivors were able to unify into Factions across the globe, allowing humanity a small silver lining to hang onto._

 _The Tokonosu Faction was one of the several—but not many—surviving factions in Japan. When the world's governments started collapsing, the people started relying on themselves. But while the faction's unification was simple enough, the self-government they imposed on themselves and the hierarchy they created were two things that were killed over. Eventually, the families that emerged and fought for power in Tokonosu came together for peace that was obtained through war._

 _The Takagi Family; the clan that had superiority over the rest. They were the most powerful, most influential, and largest family in Tokonosu. The other families had their own territory and made their own rules, but ultimately answered to the Takagi. They normally coordinated almost anything that happened inside the gates. And their word was law that was followed by everyone._

 _The Miyamoto Family; this family worked for the Takagi as enforcers and a makeshift police force. Order needed to be obtained, and what better way than to have a group of individuals to reinforce. While the Miyamoto administered the law of the Takagi, the other families agreed to not allow them to work for the Takagi exclusively. They'd already had an array of assets most families and the common folk didn't have; the entire Faction wouldn't allow such an imbalance of power. And so, the Miyamoto worked as enforcers for the law but at the same time served and protected the people. And when a family abused the power they had, the Miyamoto put them in check, regardless of name, status, and rank._

 _The Busujima Family; the Busujima acted as soldiers, guards, and raiders. Factions went to war all the time; over food, clean water, medicine, weaponry, etcetera. They were put on the frontlines to protect and serve their people. Everyone born as a Busujima was warrior-born, being trained in almost every field of combat and battle. While the occupation of being a raider wasn't the most popular, it was a necessity. When it came to scavenging, the results weren't always positive, and so the Faction needed another way of gathering goods outside the gates. And so, when Tokonosu was at war the Busujima acted as raiders when it came to disrupting the flow of goods being transported to their enemies._

 _And finally, the Komuro Family, they were the most feared clan out of the four largest. The Komuro were mercenaries, assassins, hunters, scavengers, and scouts. They were the ones that went out into the Wilds and made a reputation for Tokonosu. Doing dirty work for the Factionless that occupied the Wilds; those that didn't live in any Faction. Scavenging anything valuable outside the gates. And scouting for the Busujima during war. When sending emissaries into other Factions, the Komuro could act as mercenaries for anyone that could pay. They even hunted game out in the Wilds, any game that managed to survive the hordes of the dead. And during times of war; since they were mercenaries, they could take on jobs that didn't count as offense to the other party. And because of their work, they had a large number of resources to pull from, not to mention a number of favors from other families and other Factions to cash in._

 _While the major families had their little spouts every now and then, they couldn't go to war with each other. Each family had a smaller family as a retainer that provided different services for the entire Faction, so to deal with infighting would be detrimental for everyone._

 _Tokonosu was a metropolis in the making; no one inside didn't have a chore, a job, task to fulfill. If you had a specific talent, you were assigned to specific chore where that talent was utilized in. But the beauty of it was: if you didn't want to work or follow any of the laws, they'd give you a small firearm and a day's worth of food rations and send you outside._

 _But while the system of Tokonosu wasn't perfect, but it worked. As it has for almost two and a half decades. But as they say, 'nothing lasts forever'._


	3. Chapter 3

"A bar?"

Saya looked at the burnt-out bar she and Takashi stood in front of. While Saya wasn't against having a little with fun with her friend. But, going drinking at a shady-looking tavern with devious-looking people didn't look like a good idea.

Takashi turned his head to the girl with coral hair, with a childlike smile. "Yeah, I know the owner. She's got stuff that'll literally destroy us!"

"Look, maybe you're into this," Saya gestured to the bar, "but I'm not."

"Relax," Takashi wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked her in, "everyone inside is a Komuro, so you'll be fine. Plus, like I already said; I know the owner."

With a sigh, Saya shook her head as she entered with Takashi. The young man grew a devious smirk, slipping his arm around the girl's shoulders.

* * *

"Wow," Saya commented with a cough, "this stuff is strong." Takashi smiled taking a swig of his drink, "I knew you'd like it."

While the inhabitants inside the bar didn't look like people you'd want around children, but they seemed fine when they all greeted Takashi warmly. In addition, it did have a nice atmosphere that allowed Saya to relax. They wouldn't be harmed, not without repercussions from their families.

The two young adults sat in the back in a table for two. Both of them had two bottles in front of each other.

"So," Saya put down her bottle that held the bubbly, yellowy orange drink, "what's this about you receiving your colors tomorrow?"

Takashi shrugged as he leaned back in his seat, "Its my first hunt, and me being my mother's son it's only natural for me to be officially inducted into the family."

"But you were born a Komuro," Saya questioned, "how could not be officially inducted?"

Takashi shook his head, "Let me rephrase it: I am a Komuro, but now with an official ceremony I'll be formally recognized as my mother's successor and heir."

Saya nodded her head, "If you say so… I heard about it from my mother. She even said we and few other higher ups are going to be joining the ceremony… including the Miyamoto."

The last few of Saya's words made Takashi's mood turn sour and bitter. His honey eyes darkened as his grip on his bottle tightened considerably. A certain coral colored haired girl flashed in his mind's eye.

Saya's eyebrow arched with a tilted head. Sighing, the woman spoke, "Seriously, Takashi, when are you going to get over this?"

Takashi closed his and tried to take control of his temperament as Saya continued, "Look, Takashi, you can moan and whine until your blue in the face, or you can move on with your life. I might not have been in your shoes before, but try looking for distractions, it might help loosen those puppy dog feelings."

With that, Saya stood and left; her hair swaying behind her. But not before ordering another bottle for her Takashi. He was going to order again anyway, so she might as well speed up the process.

And with that Takashi was left alone, his friend leaving with an annoyed expression. With himself wanting to let go of his frustrations even more so than before.

After a while the populace in the bar started thinning out before, ultimately, it just Takashi. He sat there by himself, drowning away his depressed state. It was dark, only with a few dim lights to see as he sat at his table.

"Hey, Komuro," a feminine voice spoke.

Looking up with weary and misty eyes, Takashi saw Yuuki Miku. A young girl wearing black tights, thigh high heeled boots, and a white tank top. Along with light yellow eyes, her pale orange hair was shoulder length and held back by a headband.

Bowing his head down, Takashi tried to return to his sulking. "Miku."

Sitting down opposite of him, Yuuki snatched Takashi's bottle away from him, something that grated against his nerves.

Yuuki took a sip and set the drink away from Takashi. "This is new; Komuro Takashi, son of Komuro Lian, prodigy of the Komuro family is out getting shit-faced the night before his 'coronation'."

"I don't need to explain myself to anyone!" Takashi—his voice slurring slightly—replied heatedly, his temperament getting the better of him.

Yuuki held up her hands in surrender, "I'm not looking for an explanation, just wondering if you'd kindly leave. My dad—this bar's owner—is heading out for guard duty, and he asked me to close up."

Takashi's eyes, as blurry as there were, paused on her buxom torso. Yuuki couldn't help smirking when she caught him ogling at her. "Look, its obvious you're too messed up to get home by yourself. So, why don't stay here for the night?"

"No thanks," Takashi replied, not picking up on the Yuuki's innuendo.

Shrugging it off, Yuuki continued, "Okay, how about this? You make it to the door without stumbling, you can go, but if you can't, you can have the couch upstairs."

The young man glared angrily at the girl before standing and making his way to the door. Takashi could only get a few steps in before he tripped over his feet and fell to the floor.

Takashi growled defiantly before allowing Yuuki aid him to his feet, a smug look on her face. He still didn't have stability in his legs, so he was stuck with Yuuki helping him walk.

Yuuki walked to the back door where she helped Takashi up the stairs to a second floor. There was a small living room; two futons, blankets, candles, and a few other utilities. Takashi even saw a small kitchenette that was in the back.

Takashi sighed as Yuuki allowed him to flop down on one of the futons. Yuuki got a good whiff of his breath, "Well, I got to say; you can handle your liquor."

"Thanks," was Takashi's somewhat sarcastic reply albeit slurred.

Once she helped Takashi out of his boots and muscle shirt, she sat on her knees and faced him. "You know you're a handful, right?"

Before Yuuki could turn away, Takashi grabbed her forced his lips on hers. Surprised by his actions, Yuuki was frozen in place. But that was all the time he needed to pull her underneath him, with his hands on both sides of her head.

Due to recent events with Rei Miyamoto and his sudden intoxication, Takashi's inhibitions and self-control was lessened to a state of nonexistence. Which was why Takashi practically shoved his tongue down Yuuki's throat and his hands started roaming her figure.

While most would've reacted violently towards Takashi's fierce advance, Yuuki embraced it. She was a promiscuous woman, with an unknown number of many men that's managed to get in between her legs. Her standards were pretty low, so it wasn't hard for guys her age and older to gain her consent. And men like Takashi were just her type.

Removing their clothes, Takashi took a few moments to savior the voluptuous form that Yuuki Miku sported. Her vast hips that curved inward to a miniscule waist that sheltered a flat stomach. An immense bust that were perky as they were soft. Creamy white skin that was smooth as can be.

Because of Yuuki's promiscuous background and almost insatiable libido, it wasn't hard for Takashi to insert himself into Yuuki's hot core as she was incredibly aroused.

Flipping their positions, Takashi had Yuuki straddle him, with her legs tied around his waist. Takashi had one hand clasp her firm, round haunches while the other was fondling her soft mound. Yuuki had an arm wrapped around his neck; fingers tangling in an ebony mane, with the other feeling up the young man's muscular torso.

That night Takashi did the only rational thing that came in his alcohol-induced pity party: forget. All throughout the night Takashi laid underneath Yuuki, envisioning another woman rocking her hips against.

Almond-shaped red eyes, orange locks waving through her movements, and pouty, soft lips screaming his name. Every round, and through every climax he called out to another woman: "Rei".

* * *

 **Because practically everyone wanted #3 Rei/Saeko/Saya/Shizuka, that's what I'll be doing. (How the fuck am I gonna do that?!) And since I'm officially done with school come back for my weekly updates. And one more thing: if you want me to implement some ideas you guys have, contact me via PM; I'm always open-minded & willing to listen.**

 **And as always... REVIEW...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah I know its been awhile, but hey... here's another...**

* * *

"Uhhh…" Takashi groaned.

Within the hotel building that acted as the nerve center for the Komuro family and doubled as the home for the head of the Komuro and her immediate family, Takashi sat within his loft apartment building with hunched posture and his head dipped.

Right now, Takashi sat at the end of his queen-sized bed massaging his temples. He was shirtless with his boots off. After having an alcohol-induced rendezvous with Yuuki, Takashi decided to take the day for himself.

Pale light of the late morning haunted through the open windows and gave the loft a bright yet ghostly look with a cool breeze coming through. Because of the times in which Takashi lived in, supplies were limited, and so when it came down to it people started living off the land. And that is why Takashi's apartment looked the way it did.

Animal furs and pelts; fox, bear, and various other animal skins littered his bed instead of traditional sheets, blankets, or pillows. Unlit candles scattered about the entire room.

The door of his room opened as a striking woman entered. She wore a white shirt that hugged her considerably abundant bust with a red leather jacket unzipped and black camouflage pants with heeled boots ending her ensemble. Her was waist length raven hair pulled in a tight ponytail and honey colored eyes focused on Takashi with a certain curiosity.

Gliding across the room with the maneuver and grace of that of a feline, hips swaying about as she sat next to Takashi. Placing her hands on his shoulders she turned him to the side and pulled out a worn comb. "You look a mess, you know that?"

"Good morning to you too, Mama," Takashi rolled his eyes as he felt his mother; Lian Komuro, comb through the unruly mane that was his hair.

"You should cut your hair," Lian spoke and giggled, "remember when you were younger and you were always mistaken to be a girl?"

Takashi grimaced as he remembered his childhood as he always teased that he look liked a girl, even by his mother sometimes. "Yeah I remember. But I'd say my hair is one of best features, so… no."

Lian shrugged her shoulders as she continued. Takashi smiled with his eyes closed. He always enjoyed when his mother combed his hair. The feeling that came always allowed him to forget he had problems or that life was sometimes literal hell. Moments like this allowed him to silently bond with his mother without having to talk or think about things like the number of guns or ammunition being off in the weapons cache.

But it was disturbed by his mother's words. "So clear me in on something; was last night a celebration?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, let me elaborate," Lian began. "You go out with Saya to celebrate your successful mission. Saya leaves, you're by yourself with the rather pretty bartender. And oddly enough you don't leave until just before dawn."

"So what," Takashi rolled his eyes as he huffed, "I stayed the night. No big deal."

"Maybe," Lian shrugged before explaining, "but if you're going to stay the night and sleep with the bartender you could at least do it on a night that isn't before a really important day."

Takashi's eyes widened the size of plates. "How would you know-"

"You just gave yourself away," Lian explained nonchalantly. "Plus the hickeys on your neck are a dead give away."

Takashi growled at his own ignorance as he rubbed the part of his neck where there were dark marks.

"Okay, yeah I slept with that girl. Its not like it means anything." Annoyed, Takashi grumbled. "Would you prefer I was with someone else?"

Lian chuckled, "Who ever you're sleeping with, I could care less about. But ultimately I'd like it to be someone who we can trust."

Takashi arched an eyebrow with hope in his voice and eyes, "Someone close?"

"Don't get any ideas about a certain someone. Rei is a good girl who seems like she's good for you. But remember, Rei is a Miyamoto, and anyone who isn't one of us _can_ be our enemy." Lian spoke with force as she looked Takashi deeply in the eyes. "Remember what I told you when you were little?"

"Yes," Takashi nodded. Lian prodded her son, "Say it."

Takashi breathed in, "Anyone who isn't family can be an enemy."

"Repeat it."

"Anyone who isn't family can be an enemy." Takashi repeated. "Anyone who isn't family can be an enemy."

* * *

 _"Anyone who isn't family can be an enemy."_

Exiting his family home, Takashi kept repeating his mother's motto. After thoroughly combing and styling his hair in a messy bun, as Takashi couldn't style his hair to save his life, Lian forced him to take a walk so he can mentally prepare himself for the ceremony tonight. He was dressed in a red hoodie, black worn and faded jeans, and boots; with a sidearm on his waist.

Walking out of his home, Takashi's honey orbs took in the place he called home. The people that went about their day were commoners that lived under the umbrellas of the four big families. Men, women, children, infants, and the elderly. While most of the common folk had a role to play in the functionality of Tokonosu, it was the lesser families that oversaw them. And it was the four big families that oversaw the lesser families.

Continuing his walk, Takashi was hit with a ball in the stomach. While it didn't hurt Takashi was alerted to the children that was playing a few feet away from him. Smiling at them, he kicked the ball towards them as they continued playing.

"Will you quit being so stingy!"

A shrill femimine voice pierced the air as a few passing people turned their heads to the origin of the sound. Takashi swiveled his head when he saw a truck filled with men with crates. The men had colors of the Komuro family. A woman who looked to be thrity with two children was raving irately to the one that seemed to be in charge of the men.

"I don't give a damn! We need those meds!"

Takashi moved closer so he could hear the woman and the soldier argue.

The woman had a baby wrapped around her torso as she screamed in fury, "Don't you have anymore, these children are sick!"

"Look, ma'am," the soldier replied calmly, "I'm sorry, but this is as much as we can give you!"

"Well it isn't enough," she screamed, "these kids need those meds!"

Rubbing his temples in frustration, Takashi huffed and blew air in a sigh. Because the woman's loud voice wasn't doing wonders for his hangover-induced headache. Pushing his shoulders back in a posture of assertion, he intervened.

Takashi walked up to the pair as they came to realize who the young man was. "What's wrong?"

The woman glared at the soldier, "This asshole refuses to give me some penicillin for my kids!"

Looking at the kids, Takashi saw the baby coughing before he started getting fussy. The other older child started coughing as well before his mother started rocking the the fussy infant. "What's wrong with them?"

"Pneumonia," the woman answered, "they've had for about two weeks."

Takashi looked at the soldier, "Give it to her."

"But-" he started before Takashi cut him off, "I don't think I asked for an opinion. Do it."

He sighed as one of his men produced a small pack and handed it to the woman; who took it with a frown.

The woman looked at Takashi with grateful eyes, "Thank you."

Takashi nodded his stoically, "Next time if something like this happens; your kids getting sick, keep them inside. We don't need it spreading and sick small children shouldn't be doing anything but resting."

The woman nodded knowingly and walked away with both sick children.

With the woman departed, Takashi turned his golden eyes to the soldier with a raised eyebrow. "Spill it, why are we thinning medical rations?"

The man sighed, "The numbers for the medical caches are off."

"Off?"

"I think it might be a thief." The man answered honestly.

Takashi thought openly, "Someone stealing drugs…"

"You and only your friends over there know about this?" Takashi asked and gestured the men behind him. The man gave the answer, "Yes."

"Good, keep it to yourselves," Takashi explained, "the last thing we need is telling people there's someone stealing drugs and tipping off the rat whose doing it."

The man nodded and departed with his comrades. And this left Takashi by his lonesome, contemplating this debacle. He spoke quietly to himself, "Who's dumb enough to steal from _my_ family?"

"Well that was impressive," Saya said, her two ponytails swaying side to side. She sauntered haughtily up to her childhood friend before stopping directly in front of him.

Saya continued with her usual arrogant tone. "Well 'impressed' isn't the right word. 'Surprised' is more fitting. You were able to defuse the situation before it was able to escalate and keep everyone from tearing each other's guts open. I know I would've done it better and faster considering my intellect. But I'll give you points for effort."

Takashi rolled his eyes at his friend's offending words, "Anyone ever tell you you're considerably arrogant?"

"I'm not arrogant, I'm self-aware," Saya scoffed, "it isn't arrogance if everything I have to say is true."

"Whatever keeps a smile on your face," Takashi grew with annoyed with Saya stroking her pride and ego. So he decided to change the subject.

"So how's the work going with your mom?" Takashi questioned.

Saya answered with bright eyes, "Excellent if you must know. She's now teaching me psychology, sociology, and ethics."

Takashi chuckled, "Still wasting your time with those old books of the Dead World?"

"Those old books," Saya growled, "contain something we don't have."

Takashi laughed, "Dust and cobwebs?"

"Knowledge that can put Tokonosu at the top food chain." Saya annoyed, responded. "And if you can't understand that then your dumber than you look."

"Whatever," Takashi smiled as he loved pushing Saya's buttons.

Saya smiled with a glint in her eyes. "Keep smiling and laughing, you won't be doing any of that when tonight hits."

Takashi blew a raspberry in response, "I've been training since I could walk, the ceremony for tonight will be a cake walk."

"Now who's sounding arrogant," Saya folded her arms.

Takashi smiled knowingly, "Like you said, I'm not arrogant, I'm just self-aware."

* * *

 **REVIEW...**


	5. Chapter 5

Once night fall hit, the various families got ready and made their way to the Komuro home to witness the ceremony of Komuro Takashi becoming the official heir of his mother Komuro Lian.

Especially the Takagi family, they were doing just that.

"Mama, this is too much. Is all this really necessary for an event that isn't even about us?"

The Takagi family of three walked through the empty streets of Tokonosu. They were empty as there was a curfew in place that applied to everyone except a few select people. Souichiro, Yuriko, and Saya Takagi were a bit dressed up for the event of the Komuro.

Souichiro was dressed in a trench coat made of various dark snake skins over a black tunic and black pants. A traditional katana was strapped to his waist. Yuriko was dressed in a bright red cheongasm that went to just above her knees with short heeled boots. And finally, Saya wore a pink draped skirt with a slit in the side that ended just above her knees, a large white furred coat, and knee length heeled boots.

"Of course," Yuriko coolly, "impressions are everything. We need to show our counterparts we take their endeavors as serious as they do."

Souichiro followed up on his wife, "And Lian takes considerable pride in her son."

"Counterparts?" Saya questioned, "aren't the other families our subordinates? Lower than us?"

"Maybe," Yuriko answered cryptically, "but they still deserve our respect."

Saya huffed and pouted childishly, "Fine."

* * *

Behind the Komuro home, once held a parking lot, now it was a huge crater that was converted into a training area for the family. The area was lined with a heavily barbed fence that was laced with an electrical current strong enough to kill a man. While at first it was unstable, now it was fortified similar to the ancient Roman coliseum. Complete with makeshift stands for an audience just outside the electrified fence.

The various clans filled the home as they gathered towards the penthouse of the house of Komuro. Only the families of Tokonosu were allowed into the home for a great view of the event.

Lian stood at the balcony of the penthouse. She wore a cloak of various fox furs and the heels she wore allowed her to appear to be almost as tall as Souichiro Takagi. And his height and physique made him incredibly intimidating.

She held a thin glass of champagne to her pink lips as she held her golden gaze towards the crater below her home.

"You have a beautiful home, Komuro-san," Yuriko's voice made Lian pause in her brooding and turn.

Lian gave a warm smile as she made her way to the Takagi family. Hugging all, she greeting her superiors. "It's a pleasure for all of you to be here."

"While this isn't a particularly huge event for some in our mere city," Souichiro spoke with his usual stoic and predatory look, "we find it important to be invested in the affairs of our associates."

Saya saw the way her father and Takashi's mother always acted our each other. There was always a thick tension between the two. The patriarch and matriarch for the most part couldn't get along as Lian had harsher and crueler way of running things in her domain while Soucihiro was more humane and gentle, which led to them bumping heads. Saya sighed silently, _'Politics'._

As her parents stayed and chatted with Lian, Saya's attention was brought to a young woman in the back of all the guests. She looked completely unrecognizable, which was weird since Saya was familiar with all the faces of the higher ups in Tokonsu.

Walking to her, Saya saw that the girl's beauty was almost divine and breathtaking. A deep, dark shade of amethyst colored the long, waist-length waterfall that was her hair. Her skin was like marble; porcelain, flawless, and without any blemish. The woman wore a white and purple kimono with intricate and complicated floral patterns.

"Hey," Saya called to the woman, "haven't seen you before, got a name?"

The woman towards to her and Saya was impressed by the level of depth and beauty in the royal blue eyes of the woman.

"I'm sorry," the woman questioned in soft velvety voice, "do I know you?"

Saya raised an eyebrow, "Takagi Saya, and you are?"

The woman stood in a slender, graceful, and statuesque form. She was tall for a girl as she was considerably taller than Saya. Bowing slightly, she greeted Saya, "Busujima Saeko, nice to meet you, Takagi-san."

Saya questioned, "Busujima? Are you related to Busujima Genzo in some way?"

There was weird look in Saeko's eyes. "Yes, he's my father."

"Really," Saya's question made Saeko nod in affirmation.

"Hmm," Saya spoke, "so your the daughter of my father's former teacher. Small world."

"Small world, indeed." Saeko agreed.

"Takagi-san?" A bright voice made both women turn to the one responsible. A stunning and ravishing young woman with long brownish orange hair and a single, small half ponytail arranged in the back of her head. Her ruby eyes were beaming and glowing. The sundress she wore; red, yellow, and white pattern, hugged her shapely and curvaceous figure.

"Ah," Saya greeted haughtily, "Miyamoto Rei. Miyamto-san, it's been a while. It's weird seeing you here though?"

"Why'd you think that?" Rei questioned.

Saya explained, "Well, you and Takashi aren't exactly on speaking terms."

Rei wasn't concerned with Saya's brash and blunt words or tone. They've known each other since toddlers and has developed a thick skin when it came to Saya's personality. But it didn't mean she liked talking about touchy subjects like her relationship with her friend Takashi.

"Well," Rei spoke with force and a scowl marring her face, "whatever is between Takashi and I, I'd like to keep it just that; between Takashi and I."

Saya shrugged impassively with an eye roll, "Fair point. Not my business."

Rei noticed Saeko sitting there next to her and gestured Saeko to Saya with a thick clearing of her throat.

Saya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with an aura of superiority. "Miyamoto, this is Busujima Saeko, her father is Busujima Genzo. Busujima, this is Miyamoto Rei, her parents are Miyamoto Tadashi and Kiriko."

Rei's eyes widened, "Really you're a Busujima? Nice to meet you!"

"The feeling's mutual," Saeko smiled with a nod of her head.

Rei followed up, "So what are you doing here? The Busujima aren't really close with the Komuro."

"Well," Saeko answered, "my father was Takagi Souichiro's sensei in swordsmanship. He thought sending me as an representative of our family would be a gesture of support of both Takagi and Komuro. And I'm here because I'm highly interested in because I hear Komuro Takashi is quite the fighter."

Saya scoffed at Saeko's words, "Yeah, sure. All brawn, no brains."

Someone clearing their voice loudly caused all the higher ups to turn heads to the responsible. Lian announced herself, "I just want to say thank you for all that showed up. This is a big event for me and my family. Please enjoy the refreshments as the event shall start."

Everyone in attendance prepared themselves for the event of the night as Lian spoke into a walkie talkie.

Down below, Takashi exited the audience stands as everyone cheered him on. He walked to the gates of the barbed fence. The two men standing guard opened it and he walked through feeling a sense of excitement and nervousness bundled together.

Lian spoke through the walkie talkie, "Release it."

Takashi was perplexed when he saw several men carry a metal crate to the entrance door and opened it. His eyes widened when he saw a terrifying creature sprint out the crate.

It looked to be both quadrupedal and bipedal with rotten skin that looked capable of being ripped off the body like wet paper. The exposed bones could be seen; the spine, ribs, and limbs while everyone could see the thin muscles along the limbs. It's snout was without lips; exposing the large maw with long teeth. The places it had fur were around the neck; sporting a large gray mane, with patches of it around the rest of the body. It only had one eye with an empty eye socket, and the working one was milky white. Not to mention it was twice the size of a human.

"You're one ugly motherfucker…" Takashi had to roll out of the way when the creature launched itself at him. Hitting the fence, the undead monster howled in agony as the creature was met with the full force of the electrical fence.

Looking back, Takashi was taken back by the monster's immense speed. His eyes traveled towards the balcony where his mother stood, "What the fuck?!"

"What that hell is that?" Souichiro couldn't believe what he was seeing or what the undead was. In fact no one that stood on the balcony could understand.

Lian answered innocently, "Oh, just something I found outside in the Wildes. Lucky for me I found it in time for this event."

"Are you serious?!" Saya questioned loudly with Rei following up with, "Get him out of there, he's going to get killed!"

Souichiro spoke with authority as he faced Lian fully, "Komuro, shut it down. _Now."_

Lian scowled with frustration, "This is my domain, my home; I make the rules and my word is law. If anyone has a have a problem with that, they can leave."

Yuriko saw closely how Lian tightly clenched her glass of champagne and realized that that was her second one so far.

"Looks like its just you and me," Takashi spoke to the monster as they both circled each other, "only one of us is dying tonight. Well technically you're already dead."

The monster howled and roared as it charged toward Takashi. Reacting fast, Takashi drew a pair of sai and met the monster head on. _'Here goes nothing!'_

Takashi sidestepped the undead and sliced across the belly. Rearing its head back it howled in pain, with Takashi feeling a sense of pride. _'Holy shit, that worked!'_

Saya's shoulders sagged with relief, "Takashi has to be the dumbest or the most ballsy guy I've ever met."

Out of rage, the monster sprinted and shoulder-checked Takashi. Thrown to the ground by the monster's weight, Takashi was barely able to catch his bearings. The monster jumped on him, but before it could sink his teeth in the flesh of Takashi, he used both sai to stab the beast in the throat. Takashi used every ounce of strength he had to keep the beast at bay, and the sharp fangs out of his face.

 _'Damn! This thing's strong as hell! And it's too fast to keep some distance between us! Need to keep it off balance.'_

Pure adrenaline and fear forced Takashi to push the monster with his legs as they both rolled. There was enough momentum for Takashi to wrap his arms around the undead's throat.

Tadashi and Kiriko Miyamto were standing near the Takagi family with their. Tadashi questioned with uncertainty, "Is he… going to wrestle it?"

Kiriko answered, "Looks like it. Kid's got a pair on him, I'll give him that."

It took a minute, but Takashi had his arms wrapped around the monster's neck as the monster found it's feet and equilibrium. Soon enough the monster started running around the arena, bucking and thrashing wildly.

In an effort to relieve itself of Takashi, the undead threw itself into the electrified fence. While the shock only lasted a second it was enough for Takashi to lose his grip and land in a heap of agony as he writhed.

The undead was on his feet before Takashi could get on his and hopped onto the fence in a means of escape, despite the powerful electricity coursing through it. Takashi saw this and was perplexed by how and why the undead would do this.

Lian was fast with pulling out a remote control. "Ah ah ah, we can't have that, now can we?"

Takashi finally noticed the black collar on its neck light up with a green light. The monster writhed in even more suffering as an even more powerful wave of electricity coursed through it.

The monster fell off the fence as one of its claws cut on of the wires of the fence, exposing a black, cut wire with a spark on it. Takashi saw this and an idea lit up in his head.

Getting up, Takashi whistled and beckoned the beast to come for him.

Everyone saw this on the balcony and Saeko was the only one to seak. "He's going on the offensive?"

"No sane man would be eager to do something like this." Souichiro commented.

"Unless he has a plan," Yuriko explained cryptically.

Kiriko questioned, "You think he has a plan to kill that thing?"

Yuriko nodded, "I do."

 _'This is it! Now or never!'_ Takashi was fast to see the monster's incoming swipe and grabbed it before using the monster's momentum and his own; throwing it on it's back.

Keeping it's arm intact, he fell back, wrapped his legs around the beast's neck as he straightened out the monster's limb. Takashi did his best to keep the arm locked and used his other arm felt around on the ground.

Grabbing the sparking wire, Takashi felt himself lose the undead monster. Once the monster was loose, it charged Takashi. But this time Takashi was more than ready.

Allowing the monster to tackle him, he performed a suplex as soon as his arms were around the monster's neck. It took a cocktail of their combined momentum and the last of his strength for it to execute with the monster's immense weight.

Once the monster fell on it's back Takashi grabbed the wire in his hand and shoved his fist into the the empty eye socket.

The monster howled and roared as electricity surged through it's form. The electrical fence short circuited and went out from Takashi's action. The undead thrashed and convulsed before it fell limp on the ground, it's body was steaming from the intense heat generated from the electricity.

Takashi laid on the ground next to the the undead finally turned dead. Running his fingers through his long mane he sighed. "Stay dead you son-of-a-bitch…"

Slowly getting to his feet, Takashi's lungs inhaled as much oxygen as he could get. On his feet, he slowly made his way to the gates. Walking through the stands, the audience were too stunned to say or do anything. It took a few seconds before everyone started clapping and whooping in Takashi's favor.

"Well, I'll be damned," Tadashi spoke with surprise on his face.

Rei saw what happened to Takashi and the outcome from his actions. Her fingers; gripping the fabric of the sundress she wore, loosened slightly. "Takashi…"

Saya released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She closed her eyes, "Scare me like that again, Takashi, and you won't live long enough to regret ever being born."

Saeko smiled warmly, "You're friend Komuro sure is special," Saeko faced Saya, "right?"

Saya nodded with unreadable look on her face, "Right, special…"

* * *

After the event, the families all gave Takashi a congratulations and congratulatory dinner was served in his honor. Once the meal was done, the families left.

Lian was left to her own devices as Takashi went to his room on one of lower floors and decided to sleep heavily for the rest of the night as the fight took a lot out of him.

As the head of the family Lian claimed the penthouse as her room. She dressed down in black jeans and a white button-down shirt. It was late in the evening as Lian sat on a long sofa with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Pouring herself a glass, she took a sip and heard the elevator open. She heard clicking footsteps as Yuriko circled around the couch.

Taking another sip, Lian spoke up, "This is a surprise, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"That was quite the spectacle tonight," Yuriko was handed the second glass, "thank you."

Lian nodded, "I appreciate the kind words, Takagi. I needed to make sure Takashi was capable of leading this family. My people follow a capable leader as well as a capable warrior. People follow strength and power. I needed to make sure Takashi had that."

"Strength in the body as well as the mind," Yuriko agreed, "but we both know that's only part of why you did it."

Lian didn't bat an eye to Yuriko's words, "Hmm…"

Yuriko explained, "Determining whether Takashi-kun was capable or not didn't take a death match to determine. This was for your peoples' sake. Your right; people flock to strength, but it didn't take putting Takashi-kun in a one-sided fight to prove that. You did this to ensure your people that when their queen is relieved of her throne, their prince will be able to pick up where she left off. A selfless act that insures your son and your rule is set for the future. Correct me if I'm wrong."

Lian narrowed her eyes as she stared out towards the balcony. "I appreciate your words, but until you've given birth to my son, don't tell me how to raise him."

Yuriko swallowed the rest of the contents of her glass. "I encourage you to test your son's mettle, but I'd advise to do it in a way that doesn't endanger his life. But I'm not his mother and I didn't raise him, so what do I know?"

Getting up, Yuriko walked to the elevator. Lian spoke, "You know, I've always envied how damn smart you are."

Yuriko smiled, "Who do you think Saya inherited her intellect from?"

Once Yuriko left, Lian's facade a cold calm fell. Her breathing was incredibly; bordering on hyperventilation, she gripped the roots of her hair tightly with her head dipped. Tears fell down her cheeks as she covered her mouth in a silent cry; her form shaking from her uncontrollably.

"Takashi…"

* * *

 **Fenrir44: Uhhh... I wasn't planning on having Yuuki apart of the harem, but if you or anyone else think I should go that route, I can make her apart of the harem... if enough people want it.**

 **REVIEW...**


End file.
